Pająk
Pająk (ang. Spider) - agresywny potwór, który wychodzi z kokonu dopiero po zmierzchu i w nocy, a za dnia chowa się w nim. Gdy jesteśmy w pobliżu źródła światła lub mamy pochodnie w ręku pająki stają się mniej agresywne i rzadko zaczynają atakować. Pająk może zostać zamrożony za pomocą lodowego berła, po dwóch uderzeniach. Zaatakowanie jednego pająka wiąże się z tym, że pozostałe znajdujące się w pobliżu też staną się agresywne. Po zabiciu wypada z nich mięso z potwora, gruczoł pająka lub rzadziej jedwab i bardzo rzadko czaszka Webbera. Są bardzo łakome na mięso. Ustawiając pułapki wokół gniazda można łatwo je złapać. Są wrażliwe na światło i ogień. Poza zwykłymi pająkami możemy spotkać: pajęczą królową oraz pająki wojowników. W jaskiniach można spotkać pająki jaskiniowe, pająki spluwacze oraz wiszących mieszkańców głębin. Grając Webberem można oswoić pająki za pomocą mięsa, staną się wtedy przyjazne i będą bronić Webbera. Normalne niezaprzyjaźnione pająki wobec Webbera są neutralne i nie będą go atakować, jeżeli on sam ich nie zaatakuje. Polowanie *Pająki mogą być łatwo zabite jakąkolwiek bronią. Uderzone pająki będą oszołomione i niezdolne do ataku na kilka chwil, przez które można dalej je uderzać. Gdy pierwszy pająk jest uderzony inne pająki, które były w pobliżu będą go bronić. Jeśli są wystarczająco daleko od siebie każdy pająk może być szybko zabity zanim inne znajdą się w zasięgu postaci. *Pająki mogą być także złapane w pułapki. Kiedy położymy na ziemi pułapkę możemy podłożyć przynętę - mięso, by zwabić pająka. Alternatywnie, pająki mogą wejść w pułapkę bez przynęty, gdy będzie podążał za graczem. Sposobem na oczyszczenie gniazda pająków jest postawienie paru pułapek i zaprowadzenie do nich pająków po zaatakowaniu gniazda. *Pająki mogą zostać pokonane, za pomocą Wabiącej rośliny i jej specyfiki rozwoju. Wymaga to kilka dni, nim ta rozwinie korzenie i zacznie wytwarzać Obserwujące rośliny w otoczeniu, ale wówczas, pająki z łatwością zostaną wchłonięte przez Wabiącą roślinę, a nam pozostaje zniszczyć kokon. *Możemy dostać "farmę" pająków używając Sposobu 12 Na Pajęczą Królową, tzn. Obudować całe gniazdo, po czym podczas wieczoru wyjść i zacząć "zestrzeliwać" bronią na odległość pająki. 32pxCytaty postaci Wilson - "I hate spiders!" - "Nienawidzę pająków!" Willow - "He's nasty. I should kill him." - "On jest paskudny. Powinnam go zabić." Wendy - "A creature of the night!" - "Stworzenie nocy!" Wolfgang - "He has scary face!" - "On ma straszną twarz!" WX-78 - "THREAT DETECTED"- "WYKRYTO ZAGROŻENIE" Wickerbottom - "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." - "Duży mięsożerca gatunku pajęczaków." Wes - "..." Woodie - "That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!" - "To największy pająk jakiego widziałem!" Maxwell - "It's mostly digestive system." - "W gruncie rzeczy składa się z układu pokarmowego." Wigfrid - "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" - "Ma ösiem nóg, a i tak nie stanöwi dla mnie żadnegö wyzwania!" Webber - "Spiders understand us." - "Pająki nas rozumieją." Ciekawostki *Normalnie w nocy, pająk będzie atakował twoje mury, a potem się wycofa. *Gdy podpalimy kokon za dnia pająki zaczną uciekać i po chwili zasną, atak na śpiącego pająka budzi go i resztę, ale gdy kawałek uciekniemy znowu zasną. Po zniszczeniu kokonu, pozostałe żywe pająki będą się błąkać i chować pod drzewami. *Pająki boją się ognia i nie atakują nas, gdy stoimy przy ognisku, jednak Chester może stać się celem ataku. *W modyfikacji Steam&Punk z pająka wypada nowy łup - jego własne truchło. Jest ono jadalne i służy do wykonania mechaniczno-pajęczych pomocników. Galeria WilsonWalczy.png|Wilson walczący z pająkiem Zachowania pająka.jpg|Zachowania Pająka Wilson otoczony przez Pająki.jpg|Wilson otoczony przez pająki Niezwykle dużo pająków.jpg|Niezwykle dużo pająków Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Stworzenia